


But it was fun

by toflowerknights



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen, i don't really know what this is but it was stuck in my head and needed to get out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toflowerknights/pseuds/toflowerknights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Finn was sixteen he met a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But it was fun

When Finn was sixteen he met a girl stealing art supplies from a storage in section 15. She had long, blonde hair and as she swept past him she grabbed his hand and told him to run. He followed her down the brightly lit hallways and as they turned the corner the alarm from the door started to ring. The girl dragged him behind her and he could hear the guards behind them. His heart was pounding wildly in his chest and just when he thought they were catching up the girl took a turn to the left and shoved him through a door. Outside the guards passed and Finn could finally breathe properly again.

He turned around and faced the girl and found a pair of piercing blue eyes stare back at him, filled with joy. "What the hell?" he asked while trying to catch her breath. The girl threw her head back and let out a laugh, all while twirling the brushes and paint she had stolen moments before. "Relax," she said and stuffed the things in a box by the bed. It wasn't until then Finn realised that they were in someone's home. Probably the girl's home. His heart was still hammering away in his chest and he pulled his hair away from his face.

"That was really stupid," he said and she shrugged while shimmying out of her t-shirt. Finn quietly averted his eyes.

"But it was fun!" she said and winked before pulling her hair up into a pony tail. She laughed again when Finn gaped at her.

"You can't be serious," he said, "You risked getting floated to have fun?" She shook her head and pulled on another t-shirt and Finn didn't even want to know how she got her hands on that one. "Not eighteen yet, my friend," she said and reached out her hand. "I'm Lea."

"Finn," he replied dumbly and wrapped his hands around hers. Her eyes glittered in the harsh light and she squeezed his hand slightly. "Nice to meet you, Finn," she replied. "Now get the hell out of here, I'm expecting visitors." Finn ducked out of the door faster than he could mutter 'what the fuck?' and the door closed behind him.

-

Finn had thought that would be the first, and last, time he would ever meet Lea, but as faith would have it he met her just two days later. "Hi, kid," she smiled. "Got you something." This time she threw a beanie toward him. He shook his head and held it out to her. "I'm not taking this," he said and she moaned pitifully. "But I went through so much trouble to get it. And it would keep that mane of yours out of your face." She placed her hands on her hips and looked at him in a way that made him realise she would never take it back. He stuffed it his back pocket out of pure stubbornness. Lea's smile widened and she ruffled his hair before disappearing.

It would continue like that for months on end. Finn would sometimes come with her, either to keep a look out for guards or to watch her work, Finn was never sure. But the pure joy that radiated from her intrigued him and the thrill from knowing that what they were doing was illegal made his blood boil in his veins.

"You're gonna get me in trouble one day," he said to her and she looked at him with intense eyes.

"I'll never let you get in trouble for the things I've done, kid," she said and he felt his heart speed up. He scrunched up his nose and threw her the shirt she had grabbed from the laundry room on their way to her room. "I'm not that much younger than you," he said and got painfully aware of how childish that sounded. She smirked and rummaged through one of the boxes she kept in her room.

"Sure you aren't, kid," she said and threw him a wrench. "For your mechanic friend," she said and Finn smiled slightly at the thought of Raven's smile when he gave it to her. Other times it was a bottle of moonshine, or some herbs that made you less hungry, or high, or sometimes both. Sometimes it wasn't even something special, she had just stolen them because it was fun.

-

Every other day for months she would give him something new and Finn knew that it had to end sometime, that everything went too well. And one day when they were getting their food four guards entered and headed for the corner Lea was sitting in. Before Finn even had the chance to let out a warning they hauled her to her feet. They told her that she was arrested for theft and when they asked her if she was guilty she just smiled at them and gave them a clear nod. They lead her out. Finn followed them on quick feet and didn't stop until he saw them take her through process.

"Hey, kid!" Finn spun around. One of the guards was walking toward him with a tense look on his face.

"I just wanted to talk to her before they put her in the skybox," he begged. "Please, let me just-"

"Kid, she's not going to lockup," the guard said harshly, "She's being processed for floating, first thing in the morning."

Finn felt his knees buckle and he grabbed a hold of the wall for support. "She's over eighteen?" he said in a pained gasp and the guard nodded slowly. "She gave us her confession, she knew the law. She knew what would happen if she got caught. Sorry, kid." 

He left Finn alone. Finn slid to the floor and banged his fist against the wall. He closed his eyes harshly. Angry tears clawed at the inside of his eyelids and when he opened his eyes everything was blurry. He wiped his face and got off the floor.

-

She didn't look upset. Finn sneaked a glance around the corner again and saw Lea with her back straight and shoulders square. She even had a small smile on her face as she nodded toward Jaha, who seemed as confused by the whole thing as Finn. She looked over the Chancellor's shoulder and her smiled faded into a frown when she saw Finn's beanie clad head hiding in the shadows. "What the hell, Finn?" she snapped and two seconds later he was being hauled into the spotlight by two guards.

"I just," he said and struggled against the guards grip. "I just wanted to say goodbye."

Lea's face crumbled slightly and before anyone could object she had his arms around him, handcuffs and all. He hugged her tight and felt tears search their way down his face. He sniffed against her shoulder and she stroked his head in comfort. Jaha coughed lowly and Lea pulled back. She gently cradled his cheeks in her hands and gave him a quick kiss. "You gotta live, kid," she whispered before the guards pulled her away. They placed her in the chamber while two guards held Finn back. The doors closed. Lea looked at him straight in the eyes, gave him a small salute and a wide smile. A button was pushed and the she was gone.

-

So when Finn floated through the air of the drop ship and his eyes met piercing blue he stopped breathing for a moment. And when the girl called him an idiot he replied with the only thing he could.

"But it was fun!"


End file.
